Collectible trading card games are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,332 describes such card games. Further, collectible miniatures games are known, such as U.S. Patent Application No. 20030071414.
The miniatures described in the above game, as well as other miniatures games such as WARHAMMER™ by Games Workshop, provide completed or substantially completed toys that may be employed in a game. Relatively complex rules associated with the game allow players to battle to each other using the miniatures and in accordance with the rules.
Z-CARDS and POPS™ provide thin plastic cards with pre-punched model pieces that may be removed and assembled into a toy. The toy may then apparently be used in a game. However, the game does not incorporate the toys into it. Instead, the toys are simply superficial to the game and used as markers; any other object may be used in the game instead of the toy.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. Various depicted elements are not necessarily drawn to scale, and these various elements may be arbitrarily enlarged to improve legibility.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
A portion of this disclosure contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure (including Figures), as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever.